Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 3
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 3 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2018. It took place on August 8, 2018 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 19, 2018. Episode summary Kaitlyn vs Kavita Devi While the returning Kaitlyn was greeted with open arms and chants of “Welcome back” by the WWE Universe, Kavita Devi gave the former Divas Champion a decidedly less warm reception, rejecting the customary pre-match handshake. Kaitlyn rewarded Devi’s uncouth behavior with rapid-fire legdrops in the opening moments, showing she hadn’t lost a step since taking a hiatus from sports-entertainment in 2014. Devi used her strength (and a brutal chokeslam) to retaliate, but Kaitlyn refused to be stopped in her first match back. Kaitlyn blasted the NXT Superstar with a big shoulder block and a wicked forearm (earning “You’ve still got it!” chants) and unsheathed new weapons at her disposal, such as a cannonball splash in the corner. Kaitlyn then returned to an old favorite, the Spear, to nearly cut Devi in half and garner the win. Toni Storm vs Jinny If Toni Storm is considered one of the favorites to win it all in this year’s Classic, her opponent in the opening round, fellow NXT UK Superstar Jinny, did everything in her power to play the part of a bracket-buster. After enduring an early onslaught by Storm – which included The Lightning Down Under almost kicking a hole through Jinny – the ever-aggressive Fashionista reversed the trend of events by slamming Storm face-first into the turnbuckle. Jinny didn’t let up from there. She inflicted tremendous damage on Storm’s upper frame, including stretching the Aussie with a move that threatened to yank Storm’s arms off her body. Despite her vicious attack, Jinny couldn’t finish the job and became visibly frustrated because of it, at one point deciding to trash talk the always-game Storm. The tide turned on a dime after Storm demolished Jinny with a snap German suplex. Storm then planted Jinny into the mat with Storm Zero for the win. Xia Li vs Karen Q Xia Li hits like a bolt of lightning: The exact moment of impact is often too quick to see with the naked eye, but the devastation left in its wake is never in doubt, as Karen Q found out. The two competitors displayed mutual respect before the action got underway by bowing to each other and taking a martial arts fighting stance. Proving to be very evenly matched, they each set off a flurry of kicks, all of which were deftly avoided. After the early stalemate, they bowed again, but this time Karen Q followed up by slapping Li in the face, which incensed the Chinese Superstar. Li lost her composure, playing right into Q’s hands and allowing the standout from the U.S. independent scene to take control. Karen Q drilled Li with a handspring forearm, but later missed the mark on a frog splash. Taking advantage of the opening, Li hit a blink-and-you-miss-it flipping axe kick to down Q for the three-count. Despite her aggressive tactics during the bout, Karen Q showed grace in defeat, bowing to Li once more in a final show of respect. Li, meanwhile, goes on to the Second Round, where she will face Deonna Purrazzo. Mia Yim vs Allysin Kay Given Mia Yim and Allysin Kay’s long adversarial relationship (which started when Yim broke Kay’s nose six years ago), it didn’t take long for this First-Round Match to descend into an all-out war. Though Yim scored early with a ground-and-pound attack, Kay soon took over by pouncing The Blasian Baddie out of the ring. Moments later, Kay avoided a chop that resulted Yim’s hand slamming into the steel ring post, creating a disgusting sound that reverberated throughout Full Sail Live. Kay focused her attack on Yim’s hand from there, which created trouble for the submission specialist whenever she tried to clasp on a hold. The intensity ratcheted up after Yim checked a leg kick by Kay, with the bitter foes coming nose to nose before trading big shots, prompting a euphoric reaction from the WWE Universe. Even as Kay continued walloping Yim with heavy hits (including scoring a two-count off her Big D discus lariat), Yim stayed in the fight. After a struggle near the ropes, Yim launched herself off the turnbuckles with a modified version of her signature move, Sole Food, to earn the victory and secure her berth in the Second Round. Yim’s path to the Mae Young Classic Final still has a ways to go, but after this incredibly hard-hitting conflict, she can find comfort in knowing that her arch-nemesis is now in her rearview mirror. Results * Singles Match: Kaitlyn defeated Kavita Devi in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Jinny in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Xia Li defeated Karen Q in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Mia Yim defeated Allysin Kay in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Commentators: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young Image gallery 001_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2913--8478af038dc07296d0cb7d5e29c7eac6.jpg 002_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2956--db895c3ec3277f8195bd411b8b321c08.jpg 003_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2992--300eedc30ea84496dd27a213203dc0ce.jpg 004_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2996--0e0dd39c30161e36f941947d667c090d.jpg 005_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3009--fd69a15d0d4adfe76433e9f256aa6692.jpg 006_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3045--5e760b2da1a36cf249b18d5ef5c76e0c.jpg 007_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3206--5738752d366d4d4629ceea080041a7db.jpg 008_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3257--0dc1d8a8a0a5d2f5520d3c1c9d1816da.jpg 010_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3299--77b674129941701bc34b4ecf85bfaaa0.jpg 011_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3344--63a48308b1b0a3c2c19ac1d2e8f00b3f.jpg 013_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3474--ce2da81aa4df70994016a042fdf73640.jpg 014_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3504--34b055cbc9ec4c1a273e6d941ae5ef9d.jpg 015_E3_MYC_08082018jg_1822--c78bdb3a9e7af1e9f7029e5299548bcb.jpg 017_E3_MYC_08082018jg_1853--9d1d938113c1c6a1e714900fdbe1f234.jpg 019_E3_MYC_08082018jg_1941--7bcb85f0e3014932de5b3a06c154b3ca.jpg 020_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3916--9f03fd56bedab1e487f391bfb528a442.jpg 021_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3936--a9a27419c9fa4e9f071720e9de9f14f8.jpg 022_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_3961--4a327a8c33c173e4355ee5ea5d25977d.jpg 024_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_4062--16fbf56b31cb8ed8047f84f23ac7132d.jpg 025_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_4073--398f1b6ffcb31791df0d7e2ac08eae43.jpg 026_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_4092--77fbc0a2b5b7d2d64aa92b8dc634eb3a.jpg 027_E3_MaeYoung_080802018ca_4096--26f4d175f678ed1a1c48917045ab6c24.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 tournament episodes Category:Allysin Kay Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Jinny Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Karen Q Category:Kavita Devi Category:Mia Yim Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Toni Storm Category:Xia Li